It's You
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? #TaeYu #Taeyong #Yuta


IT'S YOU

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Pair : TaeYu

Rated : T

Genre : General/Romance

Warning : Cerita ini mengandung BxB dan TYPO

.

.

Pagi itu aku segera bangun dari tidurku begitu mendengar alarm jam berbunyi. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, jika dihari biasanya aku akan melanjutkan tidurku dan berakhir dengan membolos sekolah di senin pagi seperti biasanya.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini, aku tak tau kenapa gerak tubuhku tak sesuai dengan perintah otakku. Melakukan semuanya dengan riang bahkan dengan senyum manis bertengger indah di bibirku. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa keceriaanku yang sedikit berlebihan ini akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak tahu, bahkan sampai kapanpun aku tak ingin tahu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah setelah mencium pipi kedua orangtuaku. Suasana pagi ini begitu cerah seperti biasa. Namun tetap saja itu semua tak menjawab betapa senangnya aku saat ini.

" Yuta." Ada yang memanggilku, saat aku menoleh. Ternyata hanya sahabatku, Lee Taeyong.

" Selamat pagi." Sapaku, dan dia tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut coklatku. Aku juga tersenyum, Taeyong orang yang hangat. Seandainya aku wanita, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati mencintainya.

Lihatlah sosoknya, dia nyaris sempurna. Wajahnya sangat tampan seperti karakter utama laki-laki pada manga shoujo yang sering kubaca. Rahangnya sangat tegas, mungkin saja jemariku akan terluka jika aku menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Matanya, mata hitamnya terlihat sangat tajam dan dingin, namun menyimpan sejuta kehangatan di sana, dan dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengagumi fisik pemuda lain disaat aku bisa mengagumi diriku sendiri?

Namun, apa hal menarik yang ada padaku kecuali aku asli keturunan Jepang? Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku hanya pemuda biasa, tidak tampan. Apalagi sangat tampan seperti Lee Taeyong.

Membayangkannya saja mustahil, dan sesungguhnya itu membuatku kesal. Karena aku sadar, saat bersamanya aku hanya terlihat seperti sebiji padi, sedangkan ia sekantung gandum.

" Yuta?" Dia menepuk bahuku. Membuatku berjengit sesaat. Dan aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku. Bukankah aku sangat ceria saat di rumah tadi? Kenapa sekarang aku terlihat sangat pendiam? Aku tidak tahu.

"Ah. Iya? "

" Kau melamun?"

" Tidak." Aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku memang melamun.

" Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

" Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara pagi." Walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkanmu. Dan untuk sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mengatakan itu.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak apa-apa. Aku masih memikirkan betapa senangnya aku setiap pagi terlebih di hari senin yang membosankan seperti ini.

Dan dia tersenyum. Membuat pipiku terasa memanas, bibirku tak kuasa melengkungkan senyum terbaik yang aku punya. Dadaku bergemuruh dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang dan nyeri disaat beraamaan. Perutku seperti dipenuhi bermilyaran capung yang beterbangan ke sana ke mari. Satu pertanyaanku, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali.

" Yuta."

" Hm?"

" Ah tidak jadi." Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya yang lebih tinggi 3 cm dariku. Dan ia juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berdiri dihadapanku dengan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Aku mengernyit, sebenarnya dia kenapa? Sungguh, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Lee Tae yong, ia sulit ditebak.

" Mau membolos sehari saja?" Tanyanya. Kernyitan di dahiku semakin bertambah. Apa aku tidak salah mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya? Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, karena dia adalah seorang murid teladan, sedangkan aku adalah pembuat masalah.

Saat aku menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepala, aku tertegun sesaat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setampan ini? Astaga, pipiku rasanya kembali memanas.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, biasanya kau bahkan memarahiku saat aku ketahuan membolos seperti ini." Kataku pelan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan perasaan cemas dan takut.

" Jangan menunduk." Kayanya, lalu aku mendongak. Dia mengacak surai coklatku dan tersenyum hangat. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa kali aku menyebut namamu selama 15 menit ini? Dia luar biasa mengagumkan. Membuatku merasa semakin kecil.

" Ayo pergi, sebelum ada yang melihat kita." Dia menggenggam tanganku. Membuat mataku membulat terkejut dengan wajah merah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Aku bersyukur dia tak melihatku, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia melihatku yang tengah malu seperti saat ini.

" Kita mau ke mana Tae?" Tanyaku saat ia menarik tanganku dengan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

Ia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk duduk tepat di sebelah jendela dan aku melakukannya, kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku. Kursi kami berada di tengah, dan bus ini sanga sepi. Hanya ada aku, Taeyong dan tiga anak SMP yang tengah bercanda di depan sana.

" Kau tidak menjawabku." Aku merengut dan dia terkekeh kecil. Aku menoleh kesamping, menata jalanan yang tampak ramai sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

Ya Tuhan ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu bersikap seperti saat hanya berdua dengannya? Ini sangat mengerikan. Aku takut, tolong jangan buat aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Kumohon.

" Yuta."

" Hm?"

" Ada daun di rambutmu." Katanya. Dan aku menahan napasku saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil sesuatu di rambutku.

Astaga, bisakah kau menjauh sedikit saja? Aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, wangi tubuhmu memenuhi indera penciumanku. Ini tidak boleh, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memukulnya? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

" Sudah." Dia menunjukkan daun kecil yang diambilnya tadi, lalu membuangnya. Dia kembali mengacak rambutku, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir setelahnya.

" Rambutmu halus sekali." Terimakasih pujiannya tapi jangan pernah berharap aku akan mengatakan itu secara langsung padamu, karena itu membuatku malu.

Ah, seingatku aku memang tak pernah berkata terimakasih atas semua bantuannya. Aku keterlaluan sekali. Tenang saja Taeyong, aku akan berterimakasih padamu jika mentalku sudah siap nanti.

Kami terdiam, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka kesunyian seperti dia, aku hanya bingung. Terlebih lagi tangan kirinya membimbing kepalaku untuk bertumpu di bahu lebarnya, dan tangannya kanannya memainkan jemariku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Bolehkah aku jujur sekali saja? Bahunya sangat nyaman aku suka.

" Kakak itu lucu sekali, dia sangat cantik."

" Kakak yang satunya juga sangat tampan."

" Eh? Tapi kenapa kakak cantik itu memakai celana? Harusnya kan rok."

" Dia itu namja dasar bodoh."

Aku mendengarnya anak-anak nakal, aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan. Dan bisakah kalian berhenti menyebutku cantik dan lucu dengan menunjuk wajahku seperti itu? Kalian keterlaluan, aku bukan pemuda dengan fisik seperti itu. Aku tidak cantik.

Tanpa sadar, aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari bahunya dan menunduk. Sial, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini. Ini semua gara-gara anak-anak itu. Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa semua orang selalu mengatakan itu saat berhadapan denganku? Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki sejati terasa tersakiti. Ah, aku, memang berlebihan.

" Manisnya."

" A-aku tidak manis." Kenapa aku sangat gugup sekarang? Ini tidak boleh.

" Kau sangat manis asal kau tau."

" Aku tidak manis." Jawabku kesal. Dan mendongak untuk sekedar menatapnya dengan sengit. Namun aku tak tahu kenapa aku diam terpaku. Apa karena dia menatap mataku dengan sangat lembut dan senyum tampannya? Ya Tuhan aku mulai gila.

" Masih berapa lama?" Kataku. Ah, syukurlah aku dapat meredakan kegupanku. Ini adalah situasi yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Ini sangat mengerikan.

" 5 menit lagi." Katanya. Dia kembali memainkan jemariku dan sesekali mengusap punggung tanganku lalu menggenggamnya, sebelum memainkan jemariku kembali. Aku jadi merasa aneh.

" Yuta."

" Ya?"

" Apa kau menggunakan make up Ibumu sebelum pergi tadi?" Hah? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku menggunakan make up? Apa dia ingin mengejekku karena aku jelek? Menyebalkan sekali.

" Tidak. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menggunakannya." Aku tidak tahu kenapa nada bicaraku terdengar ketus begitu.

" Baguslah kalau begitu."

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin mengejek wajahku?" Aku kesal tentu saja. Dia seperti mengatakan bahwa aku seorang gadis yamengangguk rdandan menor dengan makeup milik ibunya. Tapi aku ini laki-laki Taeyong. Laki-laki, tidakkah kau bisa melihat fisikku dengan jelas? Apa selama ini memang matamu buram? Menyebalkan.

" Lucu sekali." Hiks, aku ingin menangis saja rasanya. Dia mencubit pipiku terlau keras dan tertawa. Jangan tertawakan aku, aku tidak sedang melawak.

" Kita sudah sampai." Dia menarik tanganku, menyapa siswa SMP yang sempat membicarakan kami tadi, dan berjalan keluar begitu bus berhenti.

Aku penasan di mana kita sekarang dan melihat papan penunjuk. Ah, ternyata masih dikawasan Seoul. Tapi, kenapa tempat ini tenang sekali? Tidak seperti pusat kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat ramai bahkan di sudut gang sekalipun. Tempat ini bersih dan tenang.

" Ayo." Aku menggangguku dan mulai berjalan bersamanya secara berdampingan. Udara di sini sangat sejuk, aku tidak begitu heran karena musim semi ini sering turun hujan. Ah, aku merasa agak kedinginan.

" Eh?" Aku terkejut saat ia membungkus tubuhku dengan jaket besarnya. Aku menatapnya, namun dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan aku." Kenapa kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku? Apa kau cenayang? Tolong katakan iya.

Dan kenapa kau memperlakukanku selembut ini? Apa kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu detak jantungku menjadi semakin tak menentu? Kau menyebalkan Lee Taeyong, sangat menyebalkan.

Dia terkekeh kecil lalu mencubit pipi kiriku, membuatku mengernyit setelahnya. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tak suka.

Aku sungguh tak suka saat dadaku terasa menghangat dengan pipi memanas dengan perut yang terasa ingin meledak. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi Lee Taeyong. Kau membuat perasaanku campur aduk.

" Coba lihat." Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya.

" Astaga, Indah sekali. Itu bunga sakura sungguhan?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul.

Aku sangat merindukan bunga berwarna merah muda ini. Aku tak tahu bunga ini juga tumbuh di Korea. Aku senang, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku lebih memilih berdiri di bawah pohon sakura hanya sekedar untuk merasakan kelopaknya yang menghujani wajahku. Aku sangat suka ini.

Saat di Jepang dulu aku sering berpiknik bersama keluargaku di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan Indah di belakang rumahku. Ah, terkadang aku juga mengajak teman-temanku di sana. Aku merindukan mereka.

" Taeyong-ah sini." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya, dan ia berjalan ke arahku dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku. Hiks aku kesal, dia sangat tampan.

" Yuta-kun." Aku mengernyitkan keningku saat mendengar panggilannya. Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Tidak biasanya. Lalu, kenapa dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memeluk pinggangku? Ini terasa, tak biasa.

CUP. Aku membulatkan mataku seketika saat merasakan sesuatu yang mempel di bibirku.

Astaga, Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa Taeyong menciumku? Kenapa aku diam saja dan hanya bisa menatapnya? Kenapa aku...

" Manis." Katanya setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku menunduk, aku tak berani menatapnya. Ya Tuhan, semerah apa wajahku sekarang? Ini benar-benar memalukan.

" Tatap mataku." Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Sungguh aku tidak mau. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu, namun usapan halus di pipiku membuatku mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Aku menahan napas saat wajahnya kembali mendekat. Jantungku berdetak dengan tak terkendali, rasanya ingin meledak.

" Kau dulu pernah bertanya apa aku mencintai seseorang?" Aku mengangguk. Aku mengingat semuanya, aku bahkan masih ingat senyum sedihmu saat aku bercerita kalau aku menyukai sunbaeku di Jepang dulu. Aku masih mengingat semuanya Lee Taeyong.

" Iya aku mencintai seseorang." Aku menunduk, tanganku memilin ujung seragamku dengan gugup. Kumohon jangan katakan lanjutannya sekarang. Aku belum siap.

" Aku mencintaimu." Dan dia kembali mengecup bibirku. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat terpaku saat bibirnya kini bergerak di permukaan bibirku yang mulai basah, dan menghisapnya kecil.

Aku tak tahu setan mana yang merasuki tubuhku sampai-sampai aku terbuai dan ikut memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati apa yang diberikan olehnya. Aku merutuk dalam hati, kenapa aku bisa jatuh secepat ini?

Taeyong memeluk pinggangku semakin erat, tangannya membimbing kedua tanganku agar melingkar di lehernya. Dan aku melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menurut.

Bibirnya menghisap bibir bawahku, menggigit bibirku pelan lalu kembali menciumku dengan mesra. Ini ciuman pertamaku, dan dia mengambilnya.

"Enghh." Dia menahan tengkukku saat aku ingin melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Dan memeluk tubuhku lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin menangis, ciumannya terlalu memabukkan. Aku tak bisa mengimbanginya, ini pengalaman pertamaku.

" Kau sungguh sangat manis." Katanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Taeyong masih memeluk tubuhku, dia menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidungku dan menggesekkan perlahan. Tangannya masih memeluk erat pinganggu, dan bibirnya mengecup pipiku.

Wajahku sangat merah dan dia melihatnya. Ya Tuhan ini sangat memalukan, ingin sekali aku menceburkan diri ke dalam laut saking malunya.

" Cantik sekali. Kau ini sebenarnya perempuan apa laki-laki? Kenapa kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Katakan kau ini sebenarnya apa hm?"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, dan meremas seragamnya saat mendengar detak jantuknya yang sangat menggila. Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya sungguh.

" Kau mendengarnya?" Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Yuta-kun." Aku mendongak saat ia memanggil namaku. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Cukup Yuta saja Taeyong, jangan seperti itu. Karna itu bisa membuatku malu.

" Apa kau mencintaiku?"

" A-aku tidak tahu." Aku memang tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa, senang.

" Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, aku tak mengerti. Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi Taeyong? Dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah? Karena aku tidak sepintar itu.

Tanpa kuduga, dia kembali mencium bibirku, menyesalnya sesaat dan melepaskannya. Kemudian mengecupnya lagi, dan dia melakukannya berkali-kali.

"S-sudah." Suaraku bergetar saat tanganku membungkam mulutnya. Dia tersenyum simpul, mengenggam tangan kananku dan mengecupnya. Hiks, dia memperlakukanku terlalu lembut.

" Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata dan wajah yang memerah, aku bahkan tak kuasa menggigit bibir bawahku saking gugupnya.

" Wajahmu jujur sekali ya." Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya? Dan tolong berhenti, jangan terlalu sering mengecup bibirku karena itu bisa membuat kakiku melemas.

Dia mengambil kelopak sakura yang jatuh di wajahku. Dan mengecup bibirku lagi, lagi dan lagi.

" S-sudah jangan menciumku lagi."

" Kenapa?"

" A-aku malu." Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap mata hitamnya. Dia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuhku dengan gemas.

" Jangan bertingkah imut terlalu sering di depanku."

" Aku tidak imut."

" Kau sangat imut."

" Aku tidak imut." Aku memukul dadanya pelan, dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Aku dapat mencium parfumnya, dan tubuhnya sangat hangat.

" Jadi bagaimana? Mau jadi kekasihku?" Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya dan mengangguk malu. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya aku benar-benar mencintainya.

" Boleh aku menciummu?"

" Bodoh." Dan dia benar-benar menciumku setelahnya.

END

Ini bukan gaya menulisku, tapi aku penasaran gimana hasilnya kalau aku pake sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan ya, ini gagal. Jadi ya, tolong maafkan kalau ini pendek dan gak memuaskan. Saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi jangan lupa read and review.


End file.
